The Bacio of Malfatto
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: It seems Ezio's soon to be wife has a thing for mad doctors…
1. Chapter 1

The Bocino was cool in the ombra of the night as Milla stood on the wooden planks, surrounded by water, a salty smell swirled around her. She looked up into the vast night sky with its thousands of scintillio diamonds and the Saggio face of the moon. The night is the time Milla truly came alive, the night gave her cover to escape her home and sit at the docks and just be herself. Not have to worry about such meaningless things as finding a husband or being perfect and ladylike. Of course, she had already left those things behind…she had a husband…well…they were not married yet. He saw Milla as perfect and as much of a lady as she could pretend to be. His name was Ezio.

She did not love Ezio and tonight, that curt little thought made the skin on her exposed forearms prickle and tighten, going rough with goose flesh. Milla had this thought a million times before, starting with her father accepting the Proprosta for her. The Amore Storia did not even have mutual love; it started with a terrified scream through the marketplace. A plague doctor had jumped from the roof and tackled her, knocking her to the ground, making the people run away. The doctor showed Milla a rather large syringe with a green liquid locked inside the glass chamber. He pressed the hollow tube to her neck when Ezio barked, "Malfatto!"

Malfatto took off, dodging Ezio's throwing knives. He helped Milla up but would not let her go, just held her, gazing into her eyes. Her mother and father came running when Ezio dropped to one knee to ask her to marry him. Milla did not know this Uomo! But since he looked to be doing all right for himself and her father being the greedy man he was, her father accepted the Proprosta for her. Now, Milla wished Malfatto had killed her, that Ezio had not have saved her. She took off her boots and sat down on the dock, allowing her little feet to dip into the inky water. Milla felt shivery and her stomach ached. Someone was behind her. Someone Milla did not want to meet.

She whipped her head around to scold her soon to be husband bout sneaking up on women during private times, but instead, she let out a shriek of terror and stumbled to her feet. Malfatto stood, looming over Milla. His eyes, from behind the glass domes of his beaked Maschera, were strange and haunted eyes. "You come back to finish the job?" she asked, in a cold voice, a voice that told Malfatto to kill her quick. Milla was trembling as she gulped down her horror, exposing her neck and chest for his needle. He stepped closer to her, needle not yet drawn, as they stood, Peto Contro Peto on the Bocino, feeling one another's body heat.

Milla's fear evaporated like water being split onto the Italian streets during summer, she actually felt safe, this felt right, but what was she thinking? She felt safe and right with the man who tried to kill her? But, he was much better than Ezio, he came back to Milla. Ezio, sometimes, he'd fall of the face of the Earth for weeks at a time. At least she understood why Malfatto had to disappear, he was a murderer. Ezio only told Milla she would not want to marry him if she knew why he had to go. She reached up on her tiptoes and tilted his Maschera up, and pulled his hood down, just to expose his lips. His body slowly tightened in a menacing way. She leaned in to Bacio him but stopped. No matter how much she hated Ezio, it still was not right to Bacio Malfatto.

Milla shrugged off the thought of her marriage to Ezio and leaned in once more, but Malfatto was quicker, he pressed his exposed lips to hers. He staggered back, pulled the hood up, and pulled his Maschera down as she gave him a smile. Malfatto ran off, jumping up a wall, onto the rooftop of a home and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Milla woke up, sitting up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eye with a knuckle and gasped. Ezio sat, crouched in her window. She quickly pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Get out of here!" Milla hissed at the man she was about to marry.

"I came by last night," said Ezio, as he climbed down into her room. "You were not here. Tell me Caro, where were you?" A worried expression covered his face like a Maschera. "Malfatto is still after you."

"Mal…Malfatto?" she stammered, acting as if this was the first time she had ever heard the name. Milla knew Malfatto was after her, but not after her life, she was not sure why Malfatto was after her, was it what she could give him, behind a building? Or was there something more? Romantic? Dark? Sinister?

"He is that doctor that attacked you," explained Ezio, pacing in front of her bed, at the foot. "He is a notorious killer of women in these parts. I'm not sure if he is still after you to do damage to myself, for if you morto, a part of me would die."

Milla pulled back the blankets; he would see her in a lot less than a nightgown in a few months. "Oh, that's Malfatto," she said, feigning ignorance towards the doctor. "I don't think he was trying to kill me." Milla sat at her vanity, brushing her long brown hair into curls, which she would sweep behind her slender neck. "Nor do I believe he is after me."

"How can you defend that Feccia?" gasped Ezio.

"I'm not defending anyone," she said. Milla sighed and looked up at the man she was about to marry. "I just don't like to assume the worst in a person." Ezio smiled. She was such a sweet soul with a sweeter heart. Malfatto would be playing the fool if he killed her. He bent down and kissed Milla, before jumping out of her window.

She looked in the mirror and sighed to herself. The taste of Malfatto's Bacio was off of Milla's lips. A hard, scruffy Bacio replaced that feeling of his soft lips upon hers. She gave a twirl, still enthralled by the Bacio of the doctor. "Ooh, I see Ezio can turn you into a spinning fool, sorella."

Milla stopped and saw her younger sister standing there, a hand on the door handle and a hand on her wide hip, a mischievous grin spread across her face. "What do you want, Cassandra?" she sneered. Cassandra was three years younger than Milla but twice as wide.

Cassandra sat on the bed, the bed groaned and sagged under the weight. "If you must know, Camilla, I want to know why you came in so late and why you are twirling about your bedroom this morning."

"Do mama and papa know?" asked Milla. Cassandra shook her head. She knew Cassandra would not tell them, no matter what she told her. "I was at the Bocino."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra rideva and shook her head. "So you went to the Bocino…was Ezio there?" she cooed, playfully slapping her sister's arm. Millia glared at her chubby sister. "So was he?"

"Camilla!" cried the hurried voice of their madre from downstairs. Milla sighed; she knew why her madre was calling for her. Today was the day. The day of picking out a matrimonio gown. She and her chubby sister headed down the stairs and saw a dress standing in the living room, it was the exact dress her madre wanted. Milla had been indifferent to every dress.

So, her madre got to choose. "I hope it fits," beamed her madre. She took the dress and Milla into the bathroom and they stayed in there for about thirty minutes. "My little girl is all grown up!"

"It does look nice," said Cassandra. "We should show off the dress to Agata and Trillare!" She grabbed her sister's hand and yanked her out the door. To her luck, Agata was walking by, a basket of flowers slung over her olive skinned arm. "Agata! Agata! Wait up!" Agata stopped and turned around. The winds blew hot and dry that day. "Hello, Agata!"

"Oh! Oh, it's the sisters Macrai!" she giggled.

"Doesn't my sister look grande in her matrimonio gown?" asked Cassandra, twirling her sister around.

Agata smiled and smoothed her dark colored hair. "Eh, uh…should she be wearing it in plain sight?" asked Agata. "Where Ezio can see?"

"He should see! I mean, he should scope out how to take the darn thing off!" rideva Cassandra. The very thought of sesso with Ezio made Milla's stomach turn. "Wanna come with us, we're going to show it to Trillare!"

Cassandra yanked Milla down the street, past the town square and to the home of Trillare along with Agata. "I didn't tell you what happened at the Bocino!" snarled Milla.

Agata gasped and her large golden eyes widened. "Oh dear! You gave it up to him already!?"

"What? No!" cried Milla. "I didn't meet Ezio at the Bocino. I met up with Malfatto."

Cassandra's eyes were as a cool as a winter's twilight. Cassandra tried to speak but her tongue was a clod of dried clay in her mouth. "The Feccia in the Schnabel Maschera!?" cried Cassandra.

Milla nodded. "Did he…rape you?" asked Agata. Agata's eyes surveryed her friend.

"No, no!" cried Milla, a wave of ansger swept over her. "He's a gentle soul. Misunderstood."

"How can you defend that Feccia!?" cried Cassandra.

"You sound just like Ezio," sighed Milla, the warm, dry air whipped her fair hair back from her face. "I met Malfatto at the Bocino and he…and I…well…we uh... Bacio. And…I really enjoyed it." As soon as she spoke those words, a nauseating feeling hit her.

"You really enjoyed a Bacio from that doctor!?" cried Trillare coming out of her house. Trillare was not someone who should have heard that. She was a huge pettegolezzo in town. "Poor Ezio, does he know? You guys still going to get married now? Does he hate you? Is her going to kill Malfatto? I mean, he should, but is he? But, Milla! You look bellisma in that matrimonio gown!"

"It's madre's pick. You like it?"

"My, my! Ezio is a lucky guy!" trilled Trillare. Trillare's cheeks became as pink as a sunset.

"Uh, Cassandra, isn't papa about home?" asked Milla. "Please, excuse us."

"I present to you, papa, you're figlia!" giggled Cassandra as she played with her honeydipped hair. They had run into him outside of their home.

"Oh my, you have become a donne," sniffled their father, his eyes flecked with tears. He opened the door and bowed. "Ladies first."

Milla walked into the house. "She won't become a donne until the matrimonio night," giggled Cassandra. Their father stepped in and slammed the door on Cassandra's face.


End file.
